Getting Back Home
by MadLane
Summary: Margo is stuck in the world of JtHM and she needs to find a way out. She meets a new friend who is in the same situation as her. Can Margo rely on her new friend and/or the other characters of JtHM, or will she be stuck in the graphic novel forever?


**(Author Note: How in the world do you guys write so much? I tried to make this first chapter long for various reasons. And the next chapter is going to be particularly long as well.)**

She looked at her phone and started to dial her home phone number. "Hello? Mom, I...uh, don't know how to put this...umm...I'm stuck in the world of JtHM and I need help getting out." she said, while talking on the phone.

Her mother gave a relieved sigh. "Thank goodness you're alright! But, wait, where did you say you were again?" she asked.

Margo sighed irritatedly. "I said I am stuck in the world of JtHM. You know, the comic you bought for me, like a few years ago?"

"Oh, that graphic novel! Dear, are you serious?" her mother asked, feeling impatient.

Margo groaned. "AGH! Yes! I'm seriously in the actual comic book! And I have no way of getting out!"

"Hmm, I still can't understand of how you can get in such a thing." her mother said.

Margo held her phone tight. "Mother, listen to me: I know it sounds bizarre, but it's true. I can't go back home, I'm stuck! Please..." she started to sob. "...just figure something out."

She suddenly heard a knock on the door. Margo went to panic mode. "M-mom...I have to go, someone is at the door."

"Wait, someone is at the what now?" her mother asked. Just then she heard nothing on the phone. "Margo? Margo? Ugh." she hung up her phone.

Margo's hands started to shake when she reached for the door knob. She closed her eyes and opened the door. She saw a girl wearing a black and white dotted off-the-shoulder shirt with a white camisole with music notes and a grey trim. She also had on black arm warmers and a piano belt. Her pants were white strappy-shorts and she had on knee-high boots.

"Hi, I'm Sally." the girl said. Margo looked at her in confusion. "Okay? And what are you doing here?" Margo asked. "I'm stuck here just like you." she said plainly. Margo could barely make a move.

The girl saw Margo was still puzzled. "Here, let me explain: I once was a foolish girl like you, wanting to meet the homicidal maniac and things like that. Of course, all the people at school said I was crazy. My parents didn't believe a word I say. So, when I finally got here, I was so excited and everything, but after a couple of days without no one you hardly even know, I felt depressed and I really wanted to go home. I called my parents and told them I was at this world, but they didn't believe me! No one believes me, trusts me, or likes me. I am always depressed and I can't seem to find anyone who will believe me! Not even the people here!"

Margo smiled. "How did you find me?" she asked. Sally forgot to explain that. "Ah, yes, well, I found you one day sitting on a sidewalk crying because of the same thing I was sad about. So, I knew that you came here for the exact same reason, so I just had to meet you so we could come together and get back home." she said.

Sally got in the house without being invited. She sat down on the sofa and looked around. Margo closed the door and walked toward her. _That was unexpected..._she thought while examining the girl's outfit. "Hey, where did you get such a cool outfit? Not that it really matters, anyway." she said, while sitting right next to her on the sofa.

The girl turned her head joyfully and then giggled. "I put this on this morning. I bring clothes with me so I don't have to buy any here." she exclaimed.

Margo nodded and started bitting her cuticles. Sally stared at her. "You don't have a plan, do you?" she asked, while going near the door. Margo shook her head.

Margo stood up rapidly and became worried. "Wait! Where are you going?" she asked, anxiously. Sally turned and saw her standing there. Frowning. "I'm just going to get my bag, don't worry. I'm not going to leave you." she said, then went out the door.

Margo sighed in relief and then sat back down. She saw a little bit of blood on her shirt. She touched it and saw it was still dry. She moaned and went to rinse it off in the bathroom. She scrubbed it with a sponge and saw it came clean off.

She then saw she was beginning to bleed on the side of her face. "What? How'd that get there?" she wondered while touching it. The blood was fresh. She turned the faucet off and then whipped the rest off with a towel. She then opened a cabinet that was under the sink and saw some box of band-aids. She took one out and then place it on the side of her head.

She left the bathroom and saw Sally getting back in the house. Margo smiled and walked up to her. Sally struggled to get her bag in. Margo laughed. "Here, let me help you." she said, while opening the door. She got her bag in and then Margo closed the door. Sally whipped her forehead and then sat down on the bag.

Sally looked up at Margo and saw she had water on her shirt and a band-aid on the side of her head. "Hey, why is your shirt wet and you have a band-aid on your head?" she asked, pointing at them.

"I was somehow bleeding on my head and some blood was left on my shirt so I had to wash it off." she answered.

"That's not normal, girl." Sally said, viewing the band-aid. She got up off of her bag and went to put it in the kitchen. She put it down and sighed. Then she went back to the living room


End file.
